


Hold Me Back

by turnondelights



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Yaoi, but jaebutt isnt that bad :3, got7 is so squishy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnondelights/pseuds/turnondelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinyoung’s life is completely controlled by Jaebum.  He practically lives in Jaebum’s bed and the only force keeping him from escaping is Mark.  He would rather it be an army.  (Markjin, broken!JJProject, side!Jackbum, side!Yugbam)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on asianfanfics and LiveJournal.

“Open the door, Jinyoung.” Jaebum says from the grand hallway, his voice commanding. Jinyoung leaps off the bed and scrambles to pick up the papers scattered all over the bedsheets. Every second that passes with Jaebum at the door, makes his heart beat a little faster. He doesn’t respond, but Jaebum can probably hear him running around the room.

“Just one second, I’m changing!” Jinyoung lies and shoves some papers in his clothing drawers.

Jaebum scoffs, “And I care? Last warning or Mark knocks it down.” Mark pulls his gloves on tighter. Jinyoung spends the last few seconds pulling off his shirt halfway.

“Tsk.” Jaebum leans against the wall and nods to the door. Mark wastes no time kicking the door down with his boot. Jaebum stalks into the room and cracks his neck, while Jinyoung slips the shirt back on as if he had been changing the entire time.

“God, you’re so impatient.” Jinyoung steps back, his knees hit the side of the bed and his hands meet Jaebum’s approaching shoulders. The other pushes him down on the bed and slips a knee between his legs.

“Stop whining.” He mutters, his breath ghosting along Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung jerks his head to the side uncomfortably and pushes harder. “Not today.”

Jaebum ignores him and starts mouthing at his neck. He decidedly resigns himself to it, when surprisingly, Mark’s arm slides around Jaebum’s neck.

“You said it would be a short visit, Jaebum.” He says simply and Jaebum clenches his teeth. Jinyoung almost thinks that he’ll snap at Mark like he does with him, but he doesn’t.

“Jinyoung.” He says and slides a hand into Jinyoung’s jeans, making him snap his head back with a whimper. “I’ll be away for three days and I know you’ll miss me _so_ much.” He drawls and Jinyoung drags himself further up the bed. Jaebum follows him easily. Jinyoung sees something like pity crossing Mark’s eyes.

“Mark will keep you company and make it harder for you to escape.” He leans forward and pecks Jinyoung on the lips. “He’ll report how many times you attempt and when I get back, I’ll fuck you that many times.”

“And if I don’t attempt, you’ll leave me alone.” Jinyoung recovers enough to roll his eyes and Jaebum gropes, sending a chill down his spine.

“Think logically, Jinyoungie.” He pulls away and walks toward the door. “Fucking you and fucking you over are two different things.”

“And if I do escape?” Jinyoung calls out just to be defiant, crossing his legs. The day he submits to Jaebum is the day he dies.

Jaebum turns around. “I’ll have people go through the room and hand me all the stuff you’re hiding.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen and he can’t bring himself to respond.

Jaebum smirks victoriously, “You know, you’ve gotten into the habit of putting on your shirt before your pants. You expect me to believe that this is one time in two months that you broke the pattern - spare me.” At that, he waves him off and Jinyoung clutches the sheets harder.

He was in deep.

* * *

Jinyoung opens one eye and peeks over at Mark. The handsome boy rests on the sofa chair, has his eyes closed and his arms crossed gently. Jinyoung tiptoes out of bed and closes the door with a click behind him. He steps into the hallway, looking both ways. When it came to Mark, it was pretty much over once the guy noticed him.

He didn’t particularly feel nervous, the bodyguard never seemed to be the aggressive type - especially when Jaebum wasn’t around. For good measure, Jinyoung barrs the door with a fire extinguisher nearby. He spent a ridiculous amount of effort trying to stay quiet, because he knew from experience that Mark was a very light sleeper.

He hadn’t tried to escape in weeks. Recently, Jaebum stops by frustratingly often to vent his stress in bed and there was no opportunity. Jaebum has a thing for overstimulation - Jinyoung practically lives in the other’s room. He needed at least three days in advance to even have a chance on this huge island and this was his chance.

Most employees were instructed to set off an alarm if they saw Jinyoung out alone. If he wasn’t careful, Mark would be on his trail in a second. He ducked through a corridor that Jaebum used frequently and gripped the handle of a door. It opened easily and led to the garden outside.

In his entire two years of being stuck in Jaebum’s island manor, he only recently discovered that the corridor even existed. Normally it wouldn’t be this easy. And if Mark was awake - it would be near impossible.

Running along the walls and bushes, Jinyoung tried to put as much distance between him and the door. He looked back nervously when he suddenly bumped into someone.

“Ah - you’re -” The old man looked alert at Jinyoung’s disheveled state and messy hair. With only the shirt and jeans he had pretended to sleep in to cover himself, he looked super suspicious. He was actually lucky that it was this gardener that found him, because no matter how much he charmed the female gardeners - Jaebum had an iron hold on their hearts already.

“Jinyoung, yes. I was looking at the flowers, these are new, aren’t they?” He says casually and the man smiles widely.

“Why yes they are. The young lord had them shipped in yesterday. These are actually...” The gardener rambled on, but it was actually a good cover for him. He walked with the man away from the house.

“...has a soft spot for Larkspur.” The gardener continued and Jinyoung actually recognized the name. That’s the fucking flower that taunted him outside his window while Jaebum fucked him every night.

He spent hours staring at the bluish purple flowers, trying to control his body’s urges and Jaebum happened to be well educated in useless knowledge like that. He made a game out of it one night, describing the flowers to bore Jinyoung to death.

“Suits Jaebum pretty well.” He remarks and the gardener laughs.

“Yes, the young lord is definitely the light of his family, especially during the struggle they’re going through now.”

No, not the light. _Delphinium. Haughtiness. Fickleness._

“Of course, the light.” He responds, almost forgetting that they were near the fence. Some of the employees walk by, but pay him no notice with the gardener talking to him so animatedly.

“Oh! I need to go now, I have a package to receive. Don’t stay out too long, Mark will likely be worried.” The gardener smiles mischievously as he walks away. Jinyoung bows quickly. Jaebum didn’t have any incompetent workers. This man figured him out the minute he bumped into him.

He shook his head and reached for one of the bars of the fence. There was no time to regret or worry. It was a long way up, but Jinyoung was a surprisingly good climber - one of the many talents that Jaebum didn’t know about.

While he was scaling the tall black fence - through one of the cracks in the fence - he noticed a van drive by. The logo said it was the fertilizer delivery service, but it was something else that caught his eye. The man in the driver’s seat had a hand carelessly slung out the window.

With a gun in it.

This was a private island and Jaebum’s manor was the only reason a van would be here. The gardener had a package to receive.

He pieced it together and from the top of the fence, he groaned. The other side was right there. Right there.

He jumped down.

* * *

Mark lets his leg dangle from the roof of a storage shed in the garden and slings his arm over his right knee. He watches Jinyoung bump into the gardener and make his way toward the exit.

Silly, silly Jinyoung.

The other boy looks good though, the sun lighting up his features as he smiles that fake smile he uses on people so often. Mark probably didn’t look too bad himself, if the squealing of the passing gardeners were any indication.

He leans back and watches the unsuspecting Jinyoung from afar. He recalls when Jinyoung had been brought to the manor because of his father's debt. He didn’t know. To him, it seemed like some people were taking him away. He rebelled and fought - and he still does - but Jaebum had two years to break him down.

When Jinyoung starts climbing the fence, Mark raises an eyebrow. Since when could he climb that well? Not to mention, that fence was really slippery. Mark leaps down, ready to surprise the other.

Oddly, Jinyoung hesitates at the top. It shocks Mark even more when he jumps back down after all that climbing.

He watches Jinyoung sprint back in the direction he came from.

* * *

"Wait!" Jinyoung shouts, but the gardener doesn't hear. The gate is open and the fake delivery man is at the front door. Normally the security is better, but on the rare occasion that Jaebum is gone - there are fewer guards.

"Your fertilizer." The man tips his hat.

"This doesn't look like-"

Jinyoung barrels into the stranger, knocking him flat on the ground. The man tries to pull out his gun and Jinyoung imagines that it’s Jaebum's face when he pummels it into the dirt.

When he's assessing the damage, an arm grabs at him from behind. There were two of them in the car, he recalls. The man slams him to the ground. Jinyoung raises his hands to his face trying to block any blows.

Before anything can hit him, a familiar boot kicks the man hard enough that he practically rolls away, crumpling in pain. A few ribs broken, no doubt.

"Not thinking straight, princess?" Mark holds out a hand and Jinyoung gets up on his own.

"I'm not a princess." He huffs and Mark does this handsome thing with his face. Unless it was just his face.

A gunshot whips through the air and it hits Jinyoung in the arm. He was lucky the guy had such bad aim. Mark reacts quickly and beats the crap out of him and the other guy for good measure. Meanwhile, Jinyoung drops to the ground and tries to deal with the blood dripping down his arm.

Though the shock takes a lot of the pain away, it’s not enough. It feels like his entire arm is on fire and he could feel every vein bleeding out. He tries covering the wound, putting pressure on it, but all that does is make it bleed more. He lets out a little gasp and tries to mask it as a cough.

“Stop.” Mark calls out, without even looking back as he kicks the man’s body again. “You’ll make it worse.”

Jinyoung looks up at him and glares. “You must be loving this - getting shot during an escape attempt and needing you to save me.” He snarls. It was so embarrassing and ridiculous that he could only hide it under anger.

Unintentionally, he cringes when he feels his wound throb and hears Mark snort, before walking over.

He kneels next to him and pulls Jinyoung’s hand away from the blood. Jinyoung slaps his hand away and Mark tilts his head to look at him.

Attractive or not, Jinyoung didn’t appreciate pity. “I don’t need your help.” He examined his wound, trying to stop the embarrassment from overwhelming him. His cheeks burned - he would never live this down.

Jinyoung knew that it was Mark’s job to keep him alive. He could’ve forced himself on Jinyoung easily, just like what Jaebum loved to do all the time. In fact, Mark had countless opportunities to assert his position over Jinyoung, but he never did. “Let me patch you up and I’ll grant one wish for you.” Mark says then smiles, “I’ll be like your personal genie.”

He freezes. Really?

Jinyoung doesn’t expect much at first. “Anything?”

“Anything.” Mark holds out his hand expectantly. Jinyoung could have sealed it right there. Let me leave. But he doesn’t. He waits as if he somehow knew.

Knew that the other boy could probably give him something he wanted more than escape.

But part of him was convinced that he was waiting for Mark to regret his decision. The guy was obviously expecting him to wish for escape.

He lifts his arm and lets Mark clean the wound. In the awkward silence and comfortable heat of the sun, Jinyoung tries to make conversation. “Can’t you rip a piece of your clothing off and use it to stop the bleeding, you know, like a man?”

Mark laughs. “You want me to rip my designer shirt?” Jinyoung takes offense to Mark and his plain boring white shirt. But he reconsiders when Mark takes the shirt off entirely and lets it soak up the blood. Why was he wearing an undershirt?!

“To cover my body.” Mark raises an eyebrow with a grin. Oh my god - Jinyoung said that out loud.

Though unnecessary, Mark adds, “Cute.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up soon ^^


	2. Surprises

Jaebum looks out the window of his yacht and sees the island coming into view. He would much rather be in bed with Jinyoung right now.

Or would he?

The feeling of having someone at your fingertips - someone waiting for you. Especially someone like Jinyoung who he didn’t get tired of. His moans, his screams, his entirety. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when his mother storms through the door. “Jaebum!” He doesn’t acknowledge her presence and for that, she smacks him on the head. He turns his attention toward her, impatiently. His mother was all about the money, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t intelligent. In fact, she’s probably where his manipulating personality came from.

Well… technically there’s nowhere else it could have came from - he thinks back to his father, wherever his mother put him after she took all of his money and ran with it. Probably somewhere at the bottom of the ocean in ten pieces.

She leans in close. “You better behave when we get there.” 

“What - so you can suck this island dry too?” He scoffs.

“Shut your mouth! I’m the reason you have _anything_.” She sneers and Jaebum can’t help but agree. He didn’t like his mother, but she brought out the inner devil in him.

“Who is it this time?”

She grabs him by the collar, “All you have to do is be pretty and seduce a few of them. Act like how they want us to act - inferior and weak. Then you can laugh even louder when they rot in the earth.”

Wasn’t she an angel? Jaebum thinks. He stands up and follows his mother out the door of his large cabin. Always targeting someone richer. What this woman must have gone through to become such a witch.

“It’s nice to see you, Lady Im!” An adult man arrives at the port where their boat has stopped. He almost throws up. _Lady Im? This guy was chopped liver._ She smiles. “You as well, Sir Wang.”

Jaebum chokes. Wang?!

“Dad~! Who are the guests?” A boy his age runs at an alarming fast speed and pops up right in front of Jaebum.

“This is my son, Jackson.”

Jaebum tried to keep the surprise off of his face as he greets Jackson quickly. His mother sends him an odd look.

Jackson seems to notice the awkward atmosphere, but just smiles. “Nice to meet you, Jaebum.” And Jaebum almost lets himself sigh in relief.

But then Jackson comes in for a hug and whispers right by his ear, “Again.”

When they pull away, Jaebum almost shields his eyes from that blinding smirk.

* * *

Jaebum doesn’t know why Jackson isn’t telling their parents that they’ve met before. I mean, why wouldn’t he?

“...school?”

“Huh?” Jaebum turns his attention to the other, very off his game.

Jackson does this little high-pitched laugh. “Man, you’re really out of it. All I asked was ‘how’s school?’”

Jaebum takes a deep breath as he follows Jackson through his mansion. “Sorry, I was just. Just a little tired.” And then he realizes that Jackson asked a question, “Right! School. School is great.”

“Great? Huh. What school do you go to?” Jackson responds and Jaebum panics. There were so many things he could have said. He was being homeschooled by a stranger, his mom teaches him - hell, he could have told him that he dropped out. But he hesitates for a moment too long.

Jackson spins around and taps under Jaebum’s chin, making him make eye contact for the first time in a long while. “You’re still a liar.”

And what should he say to that?

“But you’re my favorite liar, since you’re exactly the same as back then.” He trails his finger down the side of Jaebum’s neck. “Exactly the same.” He repeats, genuinely. But it’s about time Jaebum got his shit together.

“And you’re different.” Jaebum grabs Jackson’s wandering hand. “Why did you let me in when you knew what kind of person I am?”

“I tried to save Jinyoung too, you know. His father was a horrible man with too many debts and you just got there first.” Jackson drops his hand. “What kind of person are you? A little boy who tries to pretend he’s bad when he’s-”

Jaebum pushes Jackson against a wall abruptly. “Good?” He laughs. “You’re right, I saved Jinyoung.” Then he shakes his head. “But he’s not mine. I’m using him.”

“Not surprising.” Jackson flips them around and pins Jaebum to the wall.

Jaebum doesn’t even flinch. “You don’t even know him.”

Jackson smirks. “Is someone getting defensive?” He caresses Jaebum’s cheek. “Even I thought he was hot. He would’ve had worse if you hadn’t saved him - we were both at that auction.”

“I’m older than you.”

“That’s a pretty pathetic comeback-”

Jaebum covers Jackson’s mouth, “Why am I a little boy and Jinyoung’s hot?” And it surprises him that he asks this out of actual curiosity.

“Jealousy looks hot on you, Im Jaebum.” Jackson leans in and steals a long kiss. Jaebum returns it - his mother’s orders at the very very back of his mind.

* * *

“It hurts!” Jinyoung squeaks when Mark disinfects the wound the next morning. Mark stops for a moment and clutches the gauze harder in his hand. He’s heard Jinyoung scream that over and over again from Jaebum’s room.

“Mark?”

Mark glances at him and presses the bandages to his arm. “I already numbed your arm, it doesn’t hurt.”

Jinyoung makes a face. “Damn, you’re heartless.” But his reaction confirms Mark’s suspicion that he was just playing with Mark. Sometimes Jinyoung was unpredictable. He could go from childish, to charming and then quiet.

“I know that you went back to save the gardener’s life.” Mark looks into Jinyoung’s surprised eyes. “I saw you up on the fence.”

“Oh.” Jinyoung says.

“So don’t be embarrassed about being shot while trying to escape.” Mark runs his hands along Jinyoung’s arm.

Jinyoung lets the silence drag out a little bit before he responds. “Thank you. For that.”

When Mark finally finishes, he wipes the sweat from his forehead and washes his hands in the attached bathroom. “Have you decided?”

“Hmm?” Jinyoung replies sleepily as he leans back in his- _Jaebum’s_ bed.

Mark dries his hands with a paper towel and throws it into the trash can nearby. “Your wish.”

Jinyoung looks out of the window and sees the larkspur flowers. “No, not yet.” Then Mark nods and starts getting up. His arm is grabbed suddenly and he hears Jinyoung wince.

“Wow, that was not a good idea.” Jinyoung says as his wound reopens slightly and soaks into the gauze.

Jinyoung looks so desperate and confused that Mark laughs, “You’re ridiculous.”

Jinyoung leans back, “Why were you leaving anyway? It’s not like you have anything else to do.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “I could take a nap since I know you can’t climb the fences right now.”

“Oh my god, how long have you been awake?!” Jinyoung jerks up and grabs Mark’s face. Something in his tone makes Mark freeze. It felt so familiar, like his parents, like his cousins, like his friends.

Mark slaps his hand away. “I’m used to this. It’s my job to keep you here as a prisoner, so don’t you dare worry about me.”

Mark, of all people, didn’t deserve Jinyoung’s care.

At this he moves to leave, but Jinyoung makes a strangled noise. He turns around quickly and checks to see what’s wrong.

“Sorry. I’m sorry - please just stay - don’t be mad please.” He sinks into the pillows. Mark knows that the other hadn’t meant for that to sound like it did - Jinyoung hated showing weakness.

Mark sits back on the bed and pushes Jinyoung’s bangs to the side. He feels the sweat on his fingers and remembers that Jinyoung got shot yesterday. He must be exhausted from the shock.

“I’m not mad. I just thought you would want some privacy so that you could get some sleep.” He shuts off the light. “Since Jaebum doesn’t let you sleep when you want to.” He says outright, tired of all the misconceptions. It makes his heart beat a little faster when Jinyoung looks away out of embarrassment.

Just when he thinks that’s the end of their conversation, Mark hears the other shift in bed.

“I can still sleep with you here.” Jinyoung exhales.

* * *

“Mark?” Jinyoung stirs and he feels a palm press against his chest.

“Sleep longer.” Mark whispers and it’s already dark outside. Normally the comment wouldn’t be that strange, but Mark doesn’t seem to be looking at him.

Jinyoung lifts his head and Mark makes a small noise of irritation as he crawls on top of him. “Mmph.” Jinyoung tries to protest but Mark shushes him. Because of the rays of moonlight coming in from the window, he can see Mark point.

Outside, there’s a man standing there.

He starts freaking out, but with Mark’s body on top of him - it’s difficult. Mark drops his knee between Jinyoung’s legs and has his arms beside Jinyoung’s head to hold him in place.

He thinks he hears Mark whisper something about him waking up at the worst times, but Jinyoung can’t take his eyes off of the dark figure looming over their window, trying to break in.

Mark whispers in Jinyoung’s ear. “Don’t look.”

“Why isn’t he-”

“Shh. It’s one-way glass.” Mark grabs his face and makes Jinyoung look at him. “I’ll take care of it.” Mark’s presence was so reassuring.

“Okay.” Jinyoung breathes out, but his heart is beating insanely fast. Mark can definitely feel it, because Jinyoung can feel Mark’s - beating calmly and perfectly.

Mark places a hand over Jinyoung’s heartbeat and then does something scarier than the man outside the window. He leans in and kisses Jinyoung, slipping his tongue inside and pushing Jinyoung forcefully into the pillows until his heartbeat calms down to a slow, steady beat.

“Be right back, Jinyoungie.” Mark winks and Jinyoung just stares at him blankly. It’s only when Mark’s at the window that Jinyoung flushes.

Mark presses something on the wall and the window flicks open. The man looks surprised but before he can run, Mark grabs his collar and pulls him inside - slamming his head against the wall and throwing merciless punches at his skull. It’s only when there’s blood all over the floor and the man is passed out, that Mark calls in the normal security.

Jinyoung watches the man’s limp body get dragged out while Mark closes the window quietly.

“Can you.” Jinyoung starts but the rest is too awkward for him to say. Mark somehow gets the message and nods. After getting himself cleaned up, he joins Jinyoung under the covers.

“We’ll find out who he is tomorrow. For now, sleep. I’ll be awake.”

Jinyoung moves closer, “You should sleep with me.”

“Already?” Mark teases as he rolls on top of Jinyoung. Jinyoung is about to push him away, but Mark rests his head on Jinyoung.

Mark yawns, “Okay.”

When he thinks Jinyoung is asleep, Jinyoung hears Mark tell the man outside to triple the security. And to his surprise, Mark comes back to bed - arms wrapping around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Ugh I love GOT7 and their love triangles.  
> More like love heptagons.


	3. Escape

"Where's Mark?" Jinyoung pokes his head out of the room and addresses the bodyguard stationed there.

The bulky looking man looks at him. "Odd that you'd be looking for Mark."

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. "Where is he?"

"He'll be back soon."

"Can I see him?" Jinyoung demands, confused that his question was still unanswered.

The man resumes looking down the hall. "No."

Jinyoung wasn't in a hurry, but it pisses him off that the bodyguard treats him like a kid. After mentally counting down from three, he sprints past the guard and laughs maniacally when the failure of a bodyguard chases after him.

He looks back for a moment to judge the distance, and then an arm reaches out - knocking the breath out of him. "I leave you alone for a _second_ ," Mark shakes his head and pulls Jinyoung into his arms. "...and escape is all you can think about." Jinyoung pushes him away with a huff.

Mark nods at the guard to dismiss him and soon enough they're alone in the hallway.

"And what do you want me to think about? You?" Jinyoung leans against the wall.

"I need to talk to you." Mark suddenly turns serious. Jinyoung walks over and gently examines his eyes. "You need more sleep." He concludes sadly and Mark flicks him on the head.

"The man at the window was trying to get to Jaebum's mother. I expected it honestly, the Im family ruins peoples’ lives."

"You mean like mine?" Jinyoung responds bitterly.

"Jaebum saved you on his own - it wasn't…” Mark shakes his head. “I'll tell you later." Jinyoung looks at him strangely and Mark continues. "You shouldn't stay here. I'll help you escape so-"

"Escape?" Jinyoung can’t believe this is the same person that’s been holding him back all this time.

“Yes.”

Jinyoung had so many questions, but he could only think of one: “What about you?”

This is where Mark gives him that small smile that he decides he hates. "You need time to get away."

"We have a day. We can go together." Jinyoung interrupts but he can already feel Mark slipping away.

Mark bites his lip. "No, Jaebum will find you. At least with me here, I can mislead him."

“But why?" Jinyoung asks, “You’re not in love with me, are you?”

Mark stares at him for a long moment and then exhales. “Yes.”

“Wait, yes you’re not in love with me or yes you are?”

“I need to get you out of here.”

Then he grabs Jinyoung and pulls him down the hall. "Come on."

As Mark steers him out of the manor, Jinyoung notices the other’s hand gripping tighter. If only he wasn’t so powerless. If only he killed Jaebum before he couldn’t bring himself to do it anymore.

If only…

“You said you’d do anything.” Jinyoung stops and they’re in the garden.

Mark stares at him dangerously, understanding where Jinyoung was getting at. They spin around behind one of the garden sheds and Mark corners him against a tree. And this was it… the one thing that could make Mark regret giving him a wish.

_“Jinyoung.”_

And Jinyoung shivers, but he isn’t scared.

“Take it back.” Mark commands. “I’m being serious here, Jaebum can and will find you. I’ve seen him do it before. Many times.”

“You promised, I want you to -” _-go with me._ Mark lunges forward into a kiss, cutting him off feverishly and desperately. Jinyoung tries to pull away but Mark holds the back of his neck and kisses him long enough so that saliva slips down Jinyoung’s chin and he can’t breathe.

His hands are trapped close to Mark’s chest, held in place. Even when he tries to push as hard as he can, Mark doesn’t budge. When Jinyoung tries to lift his knee, aiming to hurt - Mark presses his body against Jinyoung’s and _gropes him._

Jinyoung lets out a strangled noise and Mark pushes him down to ground. His vision is fading and Mark doesn’t even seem fazed.

His eyes say that he’s sorry, and Jinyoung’s eyes say that he won’t forgive him.

Then everything goes black.

* * *

“He’s sick.” Jaebum repeats, eyeing Mark as he drops his jacket on his chair. Mark nods. They’re silent for a long time and then Jaebum sits down.

“So what? Did he catch some disease while I was away?” He rolls his eyes and starts tapping away at his computer.

Mark’s eyes flicker with annoyance at the nonchalant question, but he answers casually. “No, but I think you should stay away from him for a little while.”

It almost scares him when Jaebum’s chair spins around and his eyes search Mark. He doesn’t fidget or panic, but does what he normally does and makes eye contact without being too aggressive. Jaebum is not an idiot and one slip will lose him everything.

“If you were anyone else, I might think you were trying to pull something.” Jaebum grabs his glasses from across the table and puts them on.

And the situation couldn’t be any better until Jaebum says, “Because you’re mine.”

“I am.” Mark replies a little too quickly. Jaebum smiles a little at this and then turns back to his computer. “You’ve never advised me like this.” Then his voice is a bit more caring, “Is it bad?”

“I don’t know.” Mark answers. “I’m having the doctor come in soon. He’s sleeping now, so I thought it could wait.”

“Yeah, it can wait.” Jaebum’s voice sounds almost amused. Mark wonders where he could have went the past three days that put him in such a good mood. But all he cares about is that Jinyoung will be long gone and safe if he can stall for at least a few more days.

* * *

Jinyoung wakes up to the smell of salt hovering around his body - cloaking him in a thick atmosphere. His bed rocks slowly in a cozy and lulling way that feels almost like home. Little by little, his surroundings start to come into the picture. His bed is stiff, but his blankets are soft. What really wakes him up is the fact that his clothes are silk.

His eyes snap open and he sees a wooden ceiling, only a few feet above his head. There’s light filtering into the room which soothes his heart. When he reaches out, there’s a person sleeping by his side.

“Mark?” He mumbles and the person stirs awake. But it’s not Mark.

“You’re awake!” The boy says - mostly to himself. Then a smile breaks out on his face and he pushes a tray of food towards Jinyoung.

“I cooked this for you - have some!”

“Who are you?” Jinyoung asks, still disoriented.

“Oh! My name is Bambam.”

“Why-”

“You should really have some food - It’s my favorite dish, and Mark didn’t tell me what you liked.” Bambam rambles. At the mention of Mark’s name, everything comes back to him and it feels like cold water is poured down his back. Outside the window, he sees deep blue waves of seawater.

He flips. _“No! Take me back!”_ He shouts and his flailing knocks the tray onto the floor. Bambam looks hurt when it hits the floor, but he quickly tries to calm Jinyoung down.

“He’s still there! He promised! He-”

“Calm down, Jinyoung! Listen to me- I-”

Another boy steps into the room, walks right up to Jinyoung and pulls him into a choke position. Struggling to breathe, Jinyoung claws desperately at the arm around his neck.

“Shh, Jinyoung.”

“You’re hurting him, Yugyeom!” Bambam tries to help, but one dark look from Yugyeom keeps him in place.

He loosens his grip slightly and leans in close to Jinyoung’s ear, “Calm down and listen. We’re Mark’s friends.”

Jinyoung doesn’t respond but Yugyeom releases him anyway.

“You’ve probably figured out by now. We’re taking you to someplace safe, at Mark’s request.” Yugyeom says.

“I need to go back.” Jinyoung whispers.

“The boat is already halfway to our destination. Even now, Im Jaebum’s expensive motorboats can catch us in a matter of hours. You’re not going anywhere.” Yugyeom states calmly.

“You’re just kids.” Jinyoung blurts out.

Yugyeom sneers, “This is my boat, old man.”

“Please just eat something first. We know what Mark’s getting into, we’re trying to think of something.” Bambam explains. Jinyoung hesitates, but nods.

Yugyeom walks behind Bambam and circles his arms around his waist. Pulling him closer, he kisses up his neck. Bambam shifts and pushes him away weakly - Yugyeom doesn’t press.

“Mark can take care of himself.” Yugyeom comments and disappears out the door.

“I’ll go cook something else for you. Youngjae will be here soon to help you if you need anything.” Bambam says with a small smile.

Jinyoung looks up, “I’m sorry, Bambam. About the food.”

Bambam’s eyes widen and he laughs, “It’s okay - it was cold anyway!”

Jinyoung curls up in bed with a feeling of hopelessness that doesn’t even compare to what he felt with Jaebum.

* * *

“I trust you, Mark. I really do.” Jaebum says.

From the other side of the metal bars, Mark sits down on the shabby bed and leans against the wall. “Don’t you mean ‘trusted’?” He asks, because at this point - anything is stalling. Jaebum knows it too, but he feels like he has all the time in the world.

“I know why you’re doing this. It’s because you let yourself fall for Jinyoung.” Jaebum grips the bars of the cell. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice over the past two years?” _I let it happen._

“I know. You weren’t sure if you loved Jinyoung, so you let me fall.” Mark closes his eyes and smiles. And he’s right. Jaebum didn’t love Jinyoung. In fact, it doesn’t even matter if he lets them both go.

But something dark and evil, probably the product of his mother wants him to wipe the smile off Mark’s face. Mark who lives to serve, but is pure and perfect.

“What if I kill Jinyoung?” Jaebum says and in seconds, Mark throws himself at the bars. Jaebum steps back and clicks his tongue.

 _“How could you possibly-?!”_ Mark grits his teeth.

Jaebum didn’t mean to say it. Mark doesn’t know that.

But now he has to follow through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol at yugyeom though
> 
> and it's almost done! :D
> 
> thanks for reading this far!


	4. Reality

“So I have this scrapbook.” Youngjae beams at him and Jinyoung stares on in disbelief.

The boy leans in close and giggles, “It’s has a bunch of drawings that document Yugyeom and Bambam’s relationship.”

Jinyoung almost chokes and reaches for the water at his bedside.

“I plan to give it to them on one of their anniversaries.” Youngjae holds it close.

“That’s sweet of you.” Jinyoung smiles.

Youngjae blushes, “Well it’s just because they let me freeload and stuff. I do some chores and they give me life and adventure. It’s a pretty unfair trade.” Jinyoung can’t help but feel his broken stone heart start to soften for this fanboy.

“You guys got off on a bad - okay um really bad start, but both of them are really adorable.” The way this boy’s eyes sparkle. Then he backtracks to what said boy just said.

Jinyoung blinks. “That Yugyeom kid is adorable?”

Youngjae cringes. “He gets really defensive over Bambam so knocking the food over set him off a bit.”

“A bit?”

“He’s normally just whiny.”

“Oh.”

“...so the scrapbook!” Youngjae flips to the first page.

In seconds, Jinyoung is in complete admiration. Each page has a detailed sketch of Yugyeom and Bambam together. Under each sketch there’s a description in amazing script with little fleeting details. They’ll be in normal clothes, fancy costumes or maybe even dolphin suits. Youngjae has quite the imagination.

The drawings remind him of something he forgot about. But he probably wouldn’t see them again anyway.

“I used to draw too.” Jinyoung puts an arm around Youngjae.

“Really? You should show me your drawings!”

“Someday.”

* * *

For some reason, Jinyoung’s escape plans never go the way he wants them to. It wasn’t like he was bad at sneaking around - he was pretty good at that. It was just… well. A mystery.

Yugyeom presses his wrists further into the wood of the deck and lets his weight do the rest of the restraining. Jinyoung threatens to bite him, but Yugyeom just smirks.

“If the boat was sinking, I hope you know that I’d save you last.” Jinyoung glares.

Yugyeom shrugs, “Same.”

“It’s a bad idea to try to swim back to Mark - blah blah blah. Anything important to say?” Jinyoung still tries to break free, but Yugyeom doesn’t seem fazed at all.

“Why are you so dumb.” Yugyeom states rather than asks.

Jinyoung looks past Yugyeom and realizes that he can see the stars from here. It’s been a long time. It seemed like it all ent so fast. Being shot, the attempt on his life - all of it made the two years of time he spent with Mark really mean something.

He smiles bitterly and he decides to tell him, “I’m sick of not being in control of myself. I want to make my own decisions - whether they’re stupid or not.”

Yugyeom watches him, “Tell me about it. We have time.”

Jinyoung rolls his eyes. “I’m not interested in starting a pity party.”

“Nobody said I would pity you.” Yugyeom blinks innocently.

Jinyoung sighs, “I lost all my memories when I was ten. I was raised by a wolf. I’ve been a prisoner my whole life.”

Yugyeom stays silent.

“Oh my god your face - I’m joking!”

Jinyoung doesn't stop laughing even when Yugyeom knees him in the stomach.

“It’s really not all that interesting. Want the shortened list of people that controlled my life?”

Yugyeom doesn’t respond, but he takes his silence as a yes.

“My dad, the Im’s, Mark and... then you.” Jinyoung motions to their position.

“You’re right.” Yugyeom grins. “It isn’t that interesting.” Then he finally gets off of Jinyoung and he feels air recirculate through his body.

“I owe Mark.” Yugyeom sits down next to Jinyoung. “I owe him a lot.”

“Then turn this boat around for Mark.” Jinyoung lets his eyes close.

“Yugyeom?” Bambam’s voice calls out from the other side of the boat.

“Perfect timing!” Yugyeom responds. “We’re turning around.”

Jinyoung’s jaw drops. After all that?!

“What made you change your mind?” Jinyoung whispers.

“I was his friend way before you. And I guess you were going to swim across the ocean for him so I have a tiny bit of respect for you now.” Yugyeom reminds, but then he grins, “Nah nevermind, it’s just because I felt like it. Bambam, let’s go!”

“I’ll go wake up Youngjae.” Jinyoung bites his lip to keep from smiling.

“And Jinyoung. I won’t tell anyone.” Yugyeom says quietly before he walks off.

* * *

“You're so evil." Jackson pretends to shiver. Jaebum slams the door closed behind him, muffling the sounds of Mark's shouting.

"Who let you in?" Jaebum asks, keeping a firm hand on the door.

Jackson's eyes flicker to the door, "I let myself in."

"And what brings you here? I thought we were meeting tomorrow."

"I've never heard Mark yell like that." Jackson interrupts in disbelief. "And I've had more opportunities than you."

Jaebum's jaw drops. "You know Mark?"

"Yeah." Jackson smiles deviously when he sees the jealousy on Jaebum's face. Before Jaebum can distract him, Jackson nods to the door, "Move aside."

"Why don't we take this to my room, hmm?" He steps forward and circles his arms around Jackson's hips.

"An opening!” Jackson slips under his arms and gets to the door, yanking it open. Jaebum follows him down the steps with a warning, “Jackson.”

“HI MARK.” Jackson stops in front of Mark’s cell. Mark is speechless as Jackson reaches through the metal bars to poke Mark’s face. Jackson can hear Jaebum’s intake of breath. But Mark shakes him off in one movement.

“What are you doing here, Jackson?” He drawls tiredly as if the other’s presence sucks the life out of him, and oh wait it does.

Jackson laughs and pulls Jaebum closer. “My boyfriend.”

Mark narrows his eyes when he sees Jaebum and lies down on his bed. “I can’t see it.”

“Please, we’re perfect.” Jackson tilts his head and leans in for a kiss. Mark rolls over and pretends that he didn’t see it.

“I’m not sure if you’ve figured it out yet, but with me here - Jinyoung is as good as caught.” Jackson hums.

Mark glares at him. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me, Mark.” Jackson’s eyes flash.

* * *

“Mark doesn’t actually have that many friends.” Jackson props his shoes on Jaebum’s coffee table. Jaebum pulls his chair backwards, letting Jackson’s feet drop to the ground.

“Don’t play with me, Jackson.” Jaebum crosses his arms.

“The only people he would trust with Jinyoung is Yugyeom and Bambam. I introduced them.” Jackson leans back.

Jaebum nods, “And?”

“They have a white boat - pretty big - would almost be impossible to tell apart from other boats, but theirs has a seven on the side of it.”

“Then let’s go.” Jaebum grabs his jacket. “We’re bringing Mark.”

“Why?” Jackson asks.

“Because I said so.”

“How did Mark and Jinyoung even-”

Jaebum turns around, “I swear, if you say Mark’s name one more time-”

Jackson leaps up, “MAAAAAAARK.”

“Wow, mature.”

* * *

“Why?” Mark sits, tied to one of the steel poles on Jaebum’s speedy motorboat. Jackson leans back on his personal white bench jutting out from the side of the boat.

“Just curious.” Jackson smirks.

“About what?” Mark asks and he hears Jaebum’s footsteps coming up the staircase to the deck they’re on.

“There are a few boats in sight. Just a little closer and we’ll be able to see them.” Jaebum walks up to Mark, crouches down and presses a piece of duct tape over his mouth.

“Don’t want you warning them.”

Mark says something that sounds like “fuck you” and Jackson just laughs. They continue riding the current smoothly and at some point Jackson is sleeping on Jaebum, with his head on the other’s lap.

“You know, I’m supposed to kill Jackson.” Jaebum pulls out a knife. Mark’s eyes widen.

Jaebum flips the weapon in his hand. “If I don’t, my mother will torture him and force his father to give us everything.”

Mark shakes his head, telling him not to do it.

“I’ve seen my mother do that before. Remember the girl I used to talk about? God, I couldn’t stop talking about her. She was perfect - until I met Jackson, of course.” Jaebum sighs. Mark remembers clearly the day that Jaebum stopped talking about the girl. He couldn’t bring himself to ask why.

“You probably think I deserve it.” Jaebum says bitterly. Mark isn’t the type of person who would blame Jaebum’s personality on his past. He’s not going to go in circles trying to figure out what’s right and what’s wrong. If Jaebum threatens Jinyoung, it’s not Jaebum’s mother that Mark wants to kill.

“I refuse to lose him.”

Jaebum puts the knife away. “So I’m not going to do it.” Mark feels a wave of relief wash over him and memories of the old days with Jackson flash by his eyes. Jaebum sighs and then looks out to the water.

“There’s a boat heading toward us.” Jaebum lets Jackson sleep soundly on the side and gets up to man the ship. Mark turns his head and sees the boat - the seven on the side. What were they doing?!

“Need help escaping?” A voice laughs and Mark whips back around to see the blindingly handsome man he left behind drenched in seawater.

* * *

“Hy-ah!” Bambam swings onto the boat and slams into one of the guards. Jackson stirs awake and Jaebum sits back leisurely as more and more of his men start pouring into the front of the ship.

“I want my boyfriend back.” Jinyoung walks right up to Jaebum as he’s grabbed by two guards.

“I can see that.” Jaebum replies. At this point, Yugyeom, Bambam and Jinyoung are restrained and Mark is trying to hold off an army.

“Hey guys!” Jackson waves to the boys and only Bambam waves back.

“I’m confused. Why are you three on my ship?” Jaebum steps toward Mark.

Jinyoung starts, “To convince you that we’re serious-” But he’s interrupted when Jaebum pushes Mark over the side of the ship, sending him into the water.

“Mark!” Jinyoung breaks free and tries to jump over, but Jaebum stops him with a hand on his chest. “Relax, I don’t get bodyguards that can’t swim.”

Jinyoung looks at him like he’s crazy and then Jaebum holds his hands up. “Oh, I’m not stopping you.” And then he pushes Jinyoung off the boat as well. Jackson laughs loudly and stretches.

“Get these guys off my ship.” And the rest of his men toss the others off, while Jaebum sits down next to Jackson looking over the water.

“Stop being so serious. As if I would kill you two.” Jaebum rolls his eyes. Mark and Jinyoung are in shock as they watch the boat turn around.

“You’re kidding me!” Mark yells and Jaebum just cackles.

“Come back sometime if you don’t want me to visit you. You might have left something important.” Jaebum smirks at Jinyoung, who bites his lip. “Bye, losers.”

“God, I hate his guts.” Jinyoung says and Mark swims over to kiss him. Jinyoung looks into the water, the only light coming from Yugyeom’s boat.

“There could be sharks here.” He mentions and Mark laughs. “I doubt it.” Still he had forgotten how much safer Mark’s presence made him feel.

* * *

“You were thinking about killing them. And me.” Jackson puts his arm around Jaebum who leans forward to kiss along Jackson’s neck.

“You were awake?”

“Hell no, I was dead tired. But I trusted you.” Jackson shrugs.

“Will you still love me if I kill my mother?” Jaebum says seriously. Jackson leans on him.

“If you killed me, I wouldn’t have minded. I’m not particularly fond of your mother, or mother-in-laws.” Jackson smiles, “I assume we’ll be married in a few days. Let’s invite Mark and Jinyoung to the wedding.”

“Have you had any other mother-in-laws?” Jaebum asks bluntly.

“Someone’s jealous.”

“If I become a mother killer, I might as well go all the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking with me! :D  
> i hope you enjoyed the story - the epilogue will be up soon!  
> <3 I LOVE GOT7


	5. Epilogue

“Jinyoungie, wake up and cook for us.” Mark opens the door and two little heads squeeze through the doorway. Jinyoung rolls over with a groan.

“Attack!” Mark shouts and the two girls run to the bed and pounce on him. They immediately start giggling and poking Jinyoung.

“Ahh! I’m getting up - I’m getting up!” Jinyoung laughs and sits up. “Suki, you’re awake too?”

“I’m old enough, daddy.” She crosses her arms.

“You’re like five.” Mark teases.

“Eight!” Suki corrects.

“Daddy, we’re hungry.” Yujin pulls at his blanket.

“If only you had another daddy.” Jinyoung jokes.

“But we do!” Suki and Yujin reply innocently and jump off the bed to hug Mark.

“Yes, you do.” Jinyoung repeats.

Mark scowls, “Hey, you’re the one who admits to being the mother.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jinyoung yawns and stretches out his arms, revealing his stomach. Mark lunges forward and presses a hand into the bed.

“Hey Suki, Yujin, why don’t you two go run along and set the table.” Mark calls out.

“But daddy, we already did.” Yujin replies.

Jinyoung laughs and blows into Mark’s face, “Smooth.”

“Then get ready for school or something.”

“It’s Saturday!” They holler.

“I tried.” Mark shrugs with a smile and pushes Jinyoung down.

“Don’t defile our kids!” Jinyoung calls out.

“EW!” They shout and leave the room.

Jinyoung sighs happily and presses his lips to Mark’s. With the twins pretending to fight with frying pans and the laughter from the kitchen, it’s like a dream. When Mark pushes him further up the bed, they hear something fall from the bedside table.

After a few seconds, they pull away. “Are those...?” Mark asks, seeing the papers.

Jinyoung turns around, “I got them when we went back to Jaebum’s place for the wedding.”

“Ah, I remember Yugyeom taking us there.” Mark laughs. “He almost looked mature in a suit.”

Jinyoung smiles, “Yeah and that reminds me, I’m sending the papers to Youngjae later.” He recalls Youngjae’s scrapbook and his promise to show him his drawings.

Mark grins. “They were drawings of your future kids, right? Why did you hide them from Jaebum again?”

“It was embarrassing! And…” Jinyoung sighs, “I figured if I had to be stuck with Jaebum, I would adopt kids. But then you came around and yeah.”

“You have a way with words, Park Jinyoung.” Mark comments.

“Wouldn’t it be Tuan Jinyoung?”

“Unless you want me to be Park Mark.”

“Tuan it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Author's Note:_  
>  AND IT'S DONE!  
> Jinyoung's drawings were from the very very beginning, if you still remember. XD  
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I'll definitely be writing more, hopefully better stories in the future. <3  
> Thanks for reading! :') 


End file.
